Green lantern : fresh start
by Eras bel
Summary: Daniel Jordan is the son of Hal Jordan and Carol Farris, is also a Green Lantern and Photographer in the Media Catco. but it was on a simple normal superhero day that his life began to get a lot more hectic than normal, fortunately he would not be alone to face the evil that wants to destroy his city and planet.
1. chapter 1

**NOTE/ I am rewriting the story because I did not think it was very good, I hope you like it. green lantern and supergirl does not belong to me, I have my oc and the story, so do not copy, it's a crime.**

The world knows me as green lantern, the hero who saved the planet from alien threats and villains, I am the protector of planet earth now.

My name is Daniel Jordan and I am the son of hal jordan, the first green lantern of the earth.

My mother's name was Carol, she's also a flashlight, but pink, not green.

I was born here on earth aproposito. My parents were together at the time, and they had me. They did not imagine that I would also be a flashlight in the future, they were very wrong.

It seems like family stuff to be a flashlight.

My parents had their jobs so they could not stay on the ground forever, so when I was thirteen, they left.

I knew it would happen however, and I understood why. Although I miss them, they left me in good hands, I stayed with my aunt and a friend of my father, his name was John Stewart, he was a flashlight too and he took care of me very well, just like my aunt.

He was like a second father to me. When I turned 18, on my birthday, Aunt Elisa and John celebrated together with Clark Kent and Lois Lane, I know he was Superman Okay. And that same night, when I went to sleep, a bright green ring came into my room and then entered my finger, so I became the youngest green lantern on earth.

John discovered and taught me how to use the ring and how to fight, and soon I started my career as a super hero.

John spent time working with me and helping me, but he soon let me work alone. And I did very well, I arrested bandits, captured aliens and fought against villains. And I learned to be strong and wise in the middle of the road.

I was 19 when I left home and started working as a photographer in New York.

When I turned 23 I went to work as a photographer at Catco Media in National City, which was really cool. And I became the hero there, as well as an agent of the DEO. Hank until it's cool sometimes. A and met great friends, Kara Danvers and Winn Scott.

Despite the boss, cat grant is not the coolest. I chose to stay mainly because of Kara.

I like her more than I'd like to admit.

I'm in love .

And I know that Winn is too, so I did not dare go beyond the line of friendship for fear of hurting the feelings of winn. He is my best friend .

I often wanted to get closer, say what I feel, but no. I would not be able to hurt my friend like that.

Kara is amazing, funny, and beautiful. I spent a year working with her and we became very close, best friends, although I wanted more than that. I will not hurt my friend's feelings. And guess what, after basically six months on Catco, I met someone else I fell in love with, somehow it was possible to fall in love with her, Leslie Willis.

Strangely enough, we dated for three long months. You must be wondering how it was possible for me to fall in love with her. Well it's simple, she's not that bad, she's kind of sweet when she wants to be. She was a bit too honest sometimes, and she always says what she thinks, it hurts who it hurts. I think that's why we got along, we had some things in common.

But what we had ended when she started quarreling with me for sticking with her a few times. I was a hero and she did not know that. We would schedule some meetings and spend a lot of time together but then the DEO would call me in a few moments so I had to go help. At first she thought it was my job at Catco, that cat grant made me work very purposely to get away from her, she often argued with Mrsgrant about it. Poor Cat. But actually what occupied my time was sometimes my work as a green lantern. And those discussions got much worse when she thought I was cheating on her. I said no because it was not true, I would never do it, I am 100% loyal. How can she say that after everything we've been through?

I was tired of arriving at the apartment every time, every time. we fought, so I decided to face her once and for all.

"I did not betray you! Why do not you believe me!" I scream in her face. Leslie becomes even more angry and shouts back.

"Then explain me! Explain why you always disappear when we are together! You tired of me admit!" What ?!

" I do not want to be here, Leslie, I know we're not as close to each other as we used to be, but that does not mean I do not like you any less, But if you do not trust me enough to know that I would never betray you, I think I'd better end it at once! "I exaggerated, I know that because the moment I said I saw her eyes glitter with tears.

"Leslie ..." I tried to talk to her, I tried but on that she pointed to the door and told me to leave, I sighed but did.

And in that moment, we are done.

It's been two more months since then. And at the moment I'm sitting at a table trying

At most I focus on a photo when out of nowhere. Kara appears with coffee and puts it on the table, with Winn on the heels.

"There are no aliens. " Kara tells Winn. I laughed, they both looked at me.

"Superman is one, have you forgotten?" I say sitting down at Winn's desk.

Winn waves "saw, even he agrees. " he points at me. I smiled. Kara shakes her head.

"Yes, but it does not mean there are several others out there." she argues.

"Oh she's here. " Kara says quickly, I stand and winn by my side.

"How do you do that?" winn question confused.

I wanted to laugh but I restrained myself. he has no idea that kara is an alien. and yeah, I know, it's been two months since I discovered this when Superman and I talked sometime.

Before we can talk more about it, Cat grant got out of the elevator in a hurry as Kara follows her on the heels.

At the same time I hear my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I walk quickly and walk into the men's room.

I pick up and pick up "Hi?" I say.

It was Hank " we have a problem, we need you now, it's urgent. " he said. When he speaks like this, it means that the problem is possibly a fugitive alien. Great .

"I'm coming." I said and left the bathroom, I went to the winn table.

I tapped my hands on the table and said "Winn has an urgent problem, cover me." and I went out to the elevator. I did not expect an answer.

"hey wait ..." I ignored it and pressed the elevator button, closing the door.

Time work .

but I did not imagine that from that day, things would change, they would change a lot.

 **note/ you like ? favorite, follow , review.** **thanks barata . Jennifer for you Reviews.**


	2. Bonus chapter

Note/ as the title says, is a bonus chapter. This happens three days before the events of the chapter one okay, it will be just that (but if you want I'll do more of them). the next will continue the events of chapter one.

"No..."

" Yes."

"It's not that late." Kara argues as she pulls my arm and pulls it behind her shoulders and puts her head on my shoulder. I signed, and looked at her. She was staring at the Tv while she ate some of the popcorn I made for us.

"Kara, it's already midnight, you have to sleep, and so do I. We have work tomorrow, Mrs. Grant does not like delays." I say as I continue to look at her. She sighs but does not move away, instead she pulls closer and leans against the curve of my neck. which is.

"Look, you can have me as a pillow tomorrow night, we watched what you want, what do you think?" I blackmail him, it's the best option to get out of here. Maybe You're wondering whats going on, are not you? .

Well, Im being used as a pillow by Kara Danvers. Were friends, best friends, actually ,And she somehow likes to use me as a pillow. Were watching a star wars marathon, to celebrate that I came back after two weeks in Metropolises. And this marathon started at 10 O'clock and it's already 12 O'clock.

Winn can not come because she had to wake up early tomorrow. And neither did Alex, because he had to prepare for the trip in a few days.

So it was just me and Kara. How lucky. Not so much because I would not get too close to her, considering that my other best friend Winn is very fond of Kara, too. I would not be able to hurt his feelings, Im not like that, but at the same time I do not know how to restrain myself from being close to her, but I pretend not to be interested, but sometimes it's hard to resist the urge to kiss there, as now.

"Okay, but you owe me." she says, pulling back and leaning against the sofa. I let a relieved sigh escape without realizing it. Then I got up, Kara also to accompany me to the door.

She opened the door and I left, but not before kissing her cheek. As my lips brushed her cheek gently, she froze and I felt her hold her breath for a second. I pulled away and smiled. Looking at her now, so close, we were inches away. How easy would it be for me to break this distance ... But no, I pulled away even more and walked through the door. I think it would just make things even more complicated for me and for her.

"Good night ,Kara." I say, looking at her quickly.

"g-ood n-ii-ght. " she stammerer and closed the door, but not before I saw her face turn red. I left a huge smile on my face before walking down the hall to the elevator.

Note/ you like ? please favorite, follow, review .Ps: If there are mistakes, forgive me. Im still working on improving my writing.


	3. chapter 2

**NOTE/ SUPERGIRL OR GREEN LANTERN NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OC AND STORY .**

"so this guy is really here?" I ask in my report, at the moment I'm in a huge warehouse scanning the place in search of a fugitive from fortz ross, his name is Hurik, he's an Eremie, a kind of humanoid lizard which feeds on meat that has venom, ie snakes, spiders, scorpions, etc. The thing is that it is also poisonous, it can shoot poison through the mouth, and if bite someone does not kill but it can make someone temporarily paralyzed, and he has long, sharp claws, so it is a threat. I heard a bipp and Hank respond on the other side

"Yeah, at least that's what our sources indicate." I look around suspiciously.

"Okay.." I say.

"Are you sure you do not want even reinforcement? You may need it, it's 2 meters high." says Hank.

I laughed " I am the green lantern, Hank. A giant lizard will not be a serious problem for me, it relaxes, it is also, can seriously hurt the soldiers, I will take care of it and no one will need to hurt."

"Okay, if you're saying, Agent Jordan."

"Ring, find Eremiean species." I say with the ring near the mouth, I looked around but it was dark, it was night. my suit was bright green to brighten the space around me, so I could see better. The warehouse was huge, with large, scattered wooden boxes, as well as tools hanging from the walls ,And a horrible smell.

The ring answered in his artificial voice "Behind you." At the same instant I was Tossed in the back and slammed forward in one of the boxes, breaking it into pieces and falling hard on the floor with scattered pieces of wood.

Ah ... geez, that hurt a little, more especially on my face.

Suddenly I feel a big hand grab me from the back of my head and pull me up making me stay without touching the ground but rather squeezing me in the head, I screamed in pain, what the fuck!

"A green lantern that lucky, you know I hate green lanterns, But I never got a chance to kill one of you, I think I'll like it." I heard the voice behind me, With effort I pointed the ring back and threw a green fist with force for the alien. I hit him on what I imagine to be the face.

"Argh!" I heard and as soon as I felt him drop me and I heard strong footsteps behind, I stood up instantly as my feet landed on the ground and turned to the Eremiean with Fists in attack position. I looked up at the huge lizard in front of me, he was strong, with huge muscles and green scales, had a tail As if it were a scorpion.

He gripped his aching face but then let go and looked at me with huge, scary red eyes.

"then you'll have to wait another chance, because today you'll go to a cell, rotting for the rest of your life, your reptilian idiot." I say, smiling with the ring shining. He roars high and runs to me, in a second I play a fist in his face, he recovers and He shakes his fist at me, I create a shield of energy in time to attack, He tries to throw his tail for me but I leap at the last minute, roll and get up and create a giant hammer and knock him on the side of him causing him to fly and hit with a crash on the wall and fall on the ground front.

He gets up with effort and runs to me, I'm fast and flew up, he hits hard on the wall where I was on his back. He pulls away and stumbles back and I take the opportunity to stick the hammer on his head and I did not need to use too much force because he stopped suddenly and fell forward the dust rose, slept. I go down and look at him.

"Stay on the floor, big guy. Or it will be worse for you, believe me." I say, smiling. I whistle in pain when I feel the effects of being tossed into the big box, I placed mine on my cheek and felt a small piece of wood in my flesh, I pulled quickly and threw it away.

This will need a bandage later, bled a little but not enough to cause serious damage. Just a cut, and some other scratches around the face. I click on the communicator

"Hank, fallen target and ready to be taken." I say.

"Excellent." hank says from the other side, then I heard the door open and eight soldiers came in to pick up the Eremiean. Completed work .

( time after )

I was sitting in a chair while a DEO agent put a bandage on the side of my face and the side near my eyebrow on top, there was one on my back near my shoulder, it was kind of purple. Then I saw Hank approach.

"It was very good today, Agent Jordan, but it still hurt you." he said, looking at me seriously.

"I've been careless, and it's just a few scratches. It's no big deal." I say, and Officer pulls out and out the bedroom door.

"This is what a team is for, to help you and alert you when there is an enemy attack! You can not always act alone! Next time you will not go alone, I will leave clear orders for my agents not to let you go alone." Hank with a voice of Scolding. I sigh.

"Okay, but do not exaggerate, it was just a few cuts, nothing too damaging." I reply.

"It does not matter if it's just a few scratches, be careful and be more alert the next time you walk alone through an unfamiliar place, do you understand, Agent Jordan?" he says authoritatively. I nod.

"Yes, I did." I reply.

"Great, you're dismissed for today." he says, coming back from where he came from.

I shake my head in frustration, great. So I look at the time on my watch, 10: 20. Oh shit! I have to run, Kara must be waiting for me.

(Time after )

I hurried to kara's apartment, arriving in a side alley I moved back to my normal clothes that were a simple green jacket, a white shirt underneath, a glasses with lenses plastic , a dark blue jeans and a sneaker black and white on the feet. I tucked my ring tucked into my back pocket into the zippered jeans and closed it.

I took a deep breath and walked into the building.

I took the elevator and headed for Kara's apartment in the hallway. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Kara? Hey is Daniel, are you there?" I ask at the door. I hear strange noises, but soon the door opens and I see Kara. She has her hair wet and loose and a dark long-sleeved sweater and a white blouse underneath, and a plain white trousers with gowns, and the glasses she she usually uses.

I smiled but soon my smile fell when I saw his expression rather sad. She smiled but it was not a real smile, she was forcing a smile as a disguise. Now I'm worried. "Hi, I ..." I did not let her finish.

I said urgently, "What happened? You're not looking well, Is it because I'm late or something? I'm sorry I should not have been late ..." But now it was her turn to not let me talk.

"No, it's okay, I'm just ... I'm a bit tired tonight, I'm sorry to make you come here when you possibly had other things to do, will it ... can we just leave the series marathon for another day?" She says in a kind but weak tone, okay now I'm really worried.

She was excited to show me her favorite series today, what happened? "Kara, what happened?" I ask genuinely worried.

She fakes a confused face. "What, nothing, nothing happened, I'm fine, totally fine." She smiles a fake smile again and frowns.

I cross my arms, " you're horrible at lying, did you know? Even my grandmother knows better than you. " I say, passing by her and entering the apartment, I went to the couch and sat there.

I smacked my hand in space beside me. She sighs already knowing that it would not help her pretend and walks to the sofa, she sits in the space next to me and puts her feet in and snuggles close on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and move closer of me making her lean her head under my chin and her face on my chest as her hands cling to my shirt.

I could feel his hot breath on me and it made me shiver.

I was so close to her, I somehow always end up getting close to her somehow, makes me wonder, will I ever have the courage to declare myself? Even more, will I be prepared to be rejected if she does not feel the same? I sighed and lifted my arm arm around her shoulder to rub the scalp of her blond hair, she buzzed happily in agreement.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" I ask, she sighs in my shirt.

"I had an argument with Alex." says Kara.

"About what?" I ask curiously.

"It was nothing, I'm fine now." she says back.

"Sure? You know you can say what you want right?" She nods "I know, and just ... Never mind." I chose not to force her, she will speak when she feels like it.

"right, I ... I think I'd better go then, you must be tired." I was about to get up but Kara is with a very strong grip on my shirt.

I gave up trying to leave when I heard her pleading voice "please stay with me" I think she realized what she said and quickly corrected.

"I ... I can not sleep, can you stay a little longer?" I smiled gently. "Kara, you have to sleep. It's late, you need rest." I reply honestly.

She does not give up and holds me in place. I think I'll turn the pillow again by the way.

"Just stay a little longer ... wait what was that on your face?!" she soon lets me go and pulls my face up by both hands and looks frantically at the bandages around her face. I let out a moan of pain with the force she was holding my face.

Now she realizes. She senses and releases me, but she does not move away and draws her hand to take the dressing off to show the wound on her forehead. "What caused this? Did someone hurt you? What happened?" Seeing his worried gaze I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I say. She does not seem convinced and touches the side of my cheek where a skyscraper was.

I can not help blushing with the proximity of our faces and the soft touch of his hand against my cheek.

"Is that nothing? Tell me quickly, what happened to you?" she insists. I sigh.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

She smiles a little. "Not really." I laughed a little.

"You're very stubborn danvers, you know that right?" I play smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny. walks without curling, says. " she asks with a serious look on her face. Wow how beautiful she looks with that look on her face.

I was beginning to lose my sanity. "You look very beautiful like that, you know?..." I whispered, moving closer to her. Kara blushed at what I said but did not move away, and I moved closer until I was inches from her face ...

His lips were so close, his eyes were starting to close ... and when I leaned into the side of his face and was about to seal our lips ...

TOC! TOC!

"Kara? It's Alex again."

We shied away blushing red tomato. We look at the door and Kara hurries to open it.

Alex appears "I forgot the bag ... wait, Daniel? What happened to you?" She asks worriedly, but I see that she is actually suspecting something. For Kara and I were red-faced at the moment.

I rub my embarrassed neck " Oh hi, nothing I just had an accident there in my neighborhood, I ended up hitting the car on a pole knows. " I say trying to disguise my fear with Alex looking at me if he wanted to crush me, after all I was with his little sister alone in an apartment and still with red faces. It was in the face that something was happening.

Kara does not seem to notice her sister's killer look and looks at me in surprise and concern.

"You hit the car? God, why did not you call me? We could arrange for another day to watch series . " she chided, and I laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah, I ... I'm going home then, bye." I walk past Alex and Kara without looking back and rush to the elevator.

I frantically squeeze the button until the door opens and I enter and click to descend. As soon as the door was about to close a hand prevented, it was Alex. She came in and stood beside me in the elevator, I click the elevator with a little fear.

His expression was serious as his eyes locked on the elevator door.

So she says, " Car crash? Could it be that I could not have invented something else?" She still asks with her eyes on the elevator.

"No, I did not have much time to think." I reply. Also looking at the door.

"I saw the way You were, Jordan." I swallowed.

"If you hurt my sister, you'll wish you were not born, do you understand?" I nodded quickly at Alex's threat.

" great. "


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE/ SUPERGIRL AND GREEN LANTERN NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OC AND STORY , AND IDEA.**

I'm flying over the city now. I did not go to the catco today because I was kind of patroling the city. I made an excuse for Mme. Grant saying he would go out looking for photos and news about the super hero who saved the plane last night. Cara was lucky Kara appeared (yes I know, Alex told me what happened) if not several lives would be lost.

Alex told me that she would not appear again as a heroine, but she can not guarantee 100% that Kara will listen. So I'm patrolling the city, in case Kara gets into serious trouble, I'll be around to help. Although I thought it would be great if Kara was a Heroine and we worked together as a team, with no secrets. Alex threatened to behead me if I encouraged her to be a heroine like her cousin, superman. Because she is not the only alien in the national city. And it would be potentially dangerous for her because she has no idea how other aliens can be strong and have Training.

I also have another reason why I did not go to the station. I did not want to face Kara later after last night when I almost kissed her. Firstly because I did not want to talk about it with her because it would be embarrassing, second because I do not know exactly what I would do from there and third because I would not be able to hurt my friend if I and Kara are dating.

What I did was stupid. I should not have taken that step. Eventually I'll have to talk to Kara at some point about this.

What will I do? If I say to Kara: yes I'm in love with you. So Winn could get hurt or kara may not feel the same for me and I play the fool in front of her, but I have doubts about that, after all she could have walked away at that moment and said face that she did not feel the same. But it did not ...

The other thing would be serious if I invented something to justify, how could I have hit the head very hard and I ended up confusing things for that, or how do I say it was a mistake and apologize, or how do I say I just do not feel it even and I say it was mistake.

But all these alternatives can hurt there, and I do not want it. So I'll be quiet about it when I see her and if she asks about it I'll say I do not know what she's talking about.

It would be better for both of us if we turn away, And no matter how mean it may be, it's insensitive and hurt. I do not know what I should do anymore.

What do I do ?

My thoughts were dismissed when I heard my communicator whistle. I click on it and I hear Hank's voice.

"Agent Jordan!" I shuffle aside with the cry, Jesus, this one hurt "where are you right now?" he asks. I frowned. What ignorance is this.

I'm afraid to ask

"What have I done now?" I ask with a little fear. I hear hank talking angry on the other end of the line.

"Oh no big deal! In addition to allowing Kryptonian superman's cousin to fight crime in the city and show up on TV screens all over town for everyone including aliens know about her! "Oh shit " I do not want to know why you're so distracted to not have seen or heard of it yet, the only thing I want to know right now is that you'll find a way to get her out of the news right now! Fort ross fugitives may already be plotting to kill you there now and you're distracted! Walk right away and make sure she's not seen in the city before it's late! "shouts hank. Crap, I gotta run-I mean to fly, I gotta fly.

"I'm on my way, sir!" I answer and I hear the clico and I turn it off. Arg I hate to take orders!

"Ring, now discover the location of Kara Danvers!" I command.

"Central Park, Three meters away from the bank of National city." Bank? What is she doing near a bank? Oh never mind, I have to find it there.

I flew at high speed towards the bank's direction and I watch kara fight against bank robbers. I approach. One of them tries to escape by car but I stop him by putting a wall in front and the car crashes. the bandit is unconscious and I go down to the ground.

Police soon arrive at the scene and start arresting the criminals. Kara turns around and sees me, she is a little surprised at my appearance. I walk to her.

"So you're the new heroine?" I say, smiling. I know I got orders to get her out there, I should tell her to stop and walk away, she's invading my territory or something like that for her to give up being a hero, but you know, I do not get on with orders. Not to mention that I am honest, and I would be lying if I said that it is not useful, or that I do not want it here. This does not have to do with just my feelings for her but also because I accept on the good she be a heroine here and I support with all certainty.

I like the thought of her being my partner. Not what you're thinking, I mean the part of being heroes and working together to fight crime. Okay.

She blushes and laughs shyly "it's, I'm, it's a pleasure to meet you personally green lantern, I'm your big fan. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your work ..." I cut her off.

"Do not worry about it, it's good to have help. It's a pleasure to meet you there too, whoever you are, A big city like this gives a lot of work to take care of alone, it's nice to know that I'm not the only hero in town. " I smiled. Kara smiled and nodded.

I sigh, "Well I have to go, I still have some things I need to sort out. Incidentally, before I leave, I have to say, You're doing great on your own, Well better than I was on my first time as a hero. coming from the good guys. "I tell her. She blushes and smiles.

"Thank you, and kind of you." she replied.

"Gentle? What, I'm just being honest. " I say honestly. For what I have said is the truest truth. A large city like the national city is difficult to take care of alone.

"Anyway, thank you. " she says. I nodded.

" You're welcome, and good luck. " I say.

I smiled and flew up toward the base of the DEO.

Hank will kill me if he knew I did not do what he asked but who said I care what he says? And besides, I do not have to say that I did not go away, it just did not work and I gave up trying to make her give up. Is it a lie? and so what It is not a big deal . Kara is strong, she will know how to take care of herself. I'm sure .

I landed on the floor, and walked to the entrance of the DEO, I entered and followed the corridors to the main room where Hank and Alex were stuck eyes on the monitors. Hank and Alex heard me approach and turned to me.

Hank crossed his arms " So? Was it okay?" He asks. I frowned.

"Hi to you too, boss.It's no, it did not work, she will not give up. " I lie. He looks at me suspiciously like Alex.

"Really? I thought she would stop if one of her idols discouraged her, but it looks like it will have to be the other way then." he says. Wait, what?

Another way ? .

"Another way? What way?" I ask, a little curious and at the same time worried.

Hank and Alex get between looks and then back at me.

"We'll talk to her." because I think this is going to give shit?

 **Note/ You like ? follow , favorite , and if you want to leave a comment, be it good or bad, be it an opinion or a question, be ideal or want to see something in the next chapter, feel free, I to respond and attend to the request of each one okay.**


End file.
